This disclosure is directed to computers, and computer applications, and more particularly to computer-implemented methods and systems for monitoring a physical area for unauthorized access by a user of a wireless device.
Detecting unauthorized physical access to an area can be a difficult task. Currently available methods include motion/video and audio detecting systems. These systems also may include physical access detection such as door open alarms. These systems, however, can be difficult and expensive to install and maintain.
In addition, current geo-fencing solutions focus on authorized known devices and would result in many false positives if used for unauthorized device detection.